Stampede
by Starwarslover2018
Summary: Just like his father Kion gets caught in a stampede.
1. Chapter 1

Kion was bored. Kiara was playing with her friends, his mom was hunting, the guard went to do their own thing, and he didn't even try to ask his father

to play with him because he was **Always** busy. Kion sighed, he will have to play by himself. Kion walked around the pridelands trying to find something

fun to do. After wandering around for which seemed like forever, the young cub spotted a lizard, and thought it was a fun idea to pounce on it. The cub

missed and fell head first into a rock. The lizard laughed at the cub, thinking the situation was amusing. Kion then pounced again only to find himself flat

on his face. The lizard snorted, this was hilarious. The young prince then pounced again only to roll off a small cliff. The lizard laughed at the cub from

above, before scurrying away. The cub glared, but turned the other way checking his surroundings. The cub recognized the place immediately, "the

gorge." Kion said in awe. His father had talked about the gorge a thousand times, for it was where Mufasa had died. The cub looked around and saw

the spot with the broken branch were Mufasa's body was found and buried. The cub sat near his grandfather's grave. Kion sighed the cub wished he

could meet his grandfather in person. The cub talked to his grandfather a couple of times, but talking to someone in person was not the same as

talking to someone in the sky. All of a sudden the ground began to shake bringing Kion out of his train of thought. The cub lifted his head to see

thousands of wildebeest charging at him.

Kion stood there frozen in fear. 'Run.' He told himself but he was too afraid to move. 'You have to run!' Kion told himself. With those words Kion ran for his life depended on it.

* * *

Zazu was flying above the pridelands. Everything seemed fine for once.

"BOOM!"

And he thought to soon. The hornbill flew over to the gorge. It was just a stampede no big deal…

"Wait is that Kion?" Zazu asked out loud. That is Kion.

"Oh dear I got to get help!"

Kion was running for his life. The cub was growing tired but he didn't dare think about slowing down. There was no way out of the stampede. What was he going to do?

Simba was sitting on pride rock waiting on his morning report. Zazu never took this long so the king was getting worried for his very annoying friend.

"Sire!" "Sire!" Zazu yelled

Simba was worried for his friend had sounded panicked.

"Zazu what's wrong?" Simba asked concerned

"Stampede in the gorge, Kion is down there!" Zazu yelled

His son was down there? Not wasting anytime Simba ran towards the gorge with Zazu behind him.

Kion stopped. He was out of breath. Animals moved passed him not noticing the cub at all.

"Kion!" someone yelled

The cub looked up to see Simba. The cub smiled in relief, but he was too tired to respond. Simba dived into the gorge and made his way over to his son. He bent his head down and picked Kion upby the scruff and clawed his way out of the gorge. What had caused the stampede? Simba wondered but that was the least of his worries. He had to make sure his son was alright. Simba put Kion down to check him over.

"Kion are you alright?" The king asked

"Yea I'm fine just tired." Kion answered leaning on his father.

Simba picked Kion up by the scruff making his way towards Pride rock.

Kion fell asleep by the time they got there. Simba sighed

Who had started that stampede?


	2. Chapter 2

Zira growled. She was certain that the stampede would have killed the cub, but the hornbill had to ruin her plans. The cub was harder to kill than Kopa, but Kion was the leader of the lion guard after all. Zira thought back on what she did to kill Kopa. Ah, she had attacked him when he was alone and then pushed him in a rushing river drowning him. Zira smiled wickedly "This is for you Scar!"

* * *

It had been days since the gorge accident and Simba had become a little over protective of Kion. The day after the stampede Simba was with his son every second of the day, but as the week went by Kion was allowed to leave Pride Rock by himself. (Making him a perfect target for Zira). Kion did what he normally did, practicing pouncing on smaller animals. Zira thought it was a perfect time to kill the prince. The

lioness hid in the grass. Creeping closer and closer behind the cub. Kion's head shot up, hearing something. Turning around he came face to face with Zira. The lioness raised her paw, almost hitting Kion. The cub ducked before turning the other way running. Zira was on his tail she ran after the cub who was not as fast. Kion tripped over a rock and went flying in the air. He would have fell in the rushing river if he wouldn't have sinked his claws on the small cliff. Zira slowly approached him, smiling wickedly. With a swift move Zira pushed Kion in the river and was swept away by the current. "No!" A voice shouted. Zira turned to see the queen and king of the pride lands in tears.

It was like Kopa's death all over again. Simba growled, lounging at Zira. He would have attacked her but he was stopped by Nala. "Simba lets go." Nala said with tears. It took Simba a long second but he turned around on his way to pride rock to tell the horrible news. The death of the leader of the lion guard.

* * *

A rouge teenage lion with blue eyes and a half a black mane snuck up on his prey. He normally caught something but today wasn't one of his lucky hunting days. He had been hunting for two hours straight not catching anything. The lion sighed as he got closer and closer and CLOSER... He pounced on the zebra biting it on the neck killing it instantly. The lion put the body on his back making his way to the river. All that hunting had made him thirsty. As he drank something in the river caught his eye. He squinted not knowing what it was. The lion got closer to it and discovered it was a lion cub. What was a lion cub doing out here? As far as he knew he was the only lion in the area. No matter where the cub came from, he couldn't let the poor thing die. The rouge bent down and picked the cub up in his mouth. He felt like he knew the cub but he hadn't talked to any other lions in years. What was so familiar about this cub?

* * *

Like? don't like? Please review


	3. Chapter 3

The rouge hurried to his den. The cub was stone cold and needed to be warm quickly. The young lion laid down and began to lick the cub clean. The rouge then brought the cub closer to him. The cub stirred, but the lion knew the cub wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. The rouge kept having this feeling that he had met the cub before. Did they meet when he was part of a pride? The sound of the cub groaning got him out of his trail of thought. The rouge looked down at the cub to see that he was slowly opening his eyes.

"Where am I?" The cub asked.

"My name is Kopa. I found you in a river and brought you to my den." Kopa explained. "What is your name?"

"Kion." The cub answered.

Kion, his name is Kion, He he had met this cub before.

Flashback

A young cub with orange fur blue eyes and a black tuft came running in pride rock. Eager to meet his new baby brother. Kopa almost ran in to Nala his mother.

"Can I see him? Can I see him? Can I see him?"

Nala laughed at her son's excitement before opening her paws for Kopa to see.

"What's his name?" The cub asked.

"Kion." Nala answered.

"Hello Kion." The cub greeted

Kion meowed in response.

"I can't wait till you get older. You can play with me and Kiara, and we can go on adventures together!"

What Kopa didn't know was this was the first and last time he would see his brother in a long…

End of flashback.

Kopa stared at the cub. This was his brother. He knew it was him. He felt it was him. Kion lowered his ears. Uneasy that Kopa was staring at him. Kopa blinked, noticing he was staring at the cub.

"Uh sorry, um you must be hungry." Kopa said giving him a piece of the zebra.

Kion was not hungry, he was **starving** , and took a big bite out of the meat.

"Thank you for saving me." The cub said quietly

"No problem. But just wondering how did you get in that river anyway?" Kopa asked

Kion shuddered , "I was attacked by a lioness named Zira."

Kopa almost choked on the food he was chewing. Zira attacked the cub? Kopa growled, she did the same thing to him so long a go. And mom and dad, they must think they are both dead. And poor Kiara, she must think she lost two siblings. Why haven't he thought about going back? Kopa looked down and saw the cub snoring softly. Kopa brought his brother closer to him. He remembered when he was a cub and had to learn how to take care of himself after the accident. How lonely he was. He would make sure that Kion won't ever have to go through that.

Tomorrow they would start their journey back to the pride lands


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I made Kiara older than in the lion guard. It Just makes sense for her to be an teenager or a young adult.

Kiara looked up at the night sky silently asking the great kings for advice. Ever since Kion's "death" her father never let her out of his sight. Her first hunt was only a week away. Since Kopa was her twin brother they were supposed to do it together but since his "death" the mention of her first hunt made her want to cry. When Kion was born Simba made a law to never mention Kopa's name in the royal family's presence. So Kion never knew about his older brother. Kiara bowed her head. She turned around and walked in the direction to pride rock. She had to get some sleep tomorrow was Kion's funeral. Kiara sighed

"What did my brothers do to deserve this?"

* * *

"What did I do to deserve this?" Kopa muttered.

The young lion had been walking in the blazing heat for hours. He swore he was the best big brother because no one would have ever agreed to do this.

Kopa stopped in his tracks and looked behind him. He forgot how it was like traveling with someone other than himself. Kion was only a cub he couldn't walk as fast as him. When the cub finally caught up Kopa picked him up and kept going. They couldn't stop now or it would take them longer to get to their destination. Kopa looked up at the sky it was getting dark and they havn't found a place to keep shelter.

After wandering around the area Kopa found a cave, it was small but it would have to do. The young lion sniffed in the air trying to get a scent of an animal he could hunt. Satisfied that he got a scent of a rabbit he shook Kion awake. The cubs eyes met his before Kopa started to speak.

"We are staying here for the night. I am going to find us something to eat, you can come with me or stay here."

Kion thought of about it before replying

"I would like to go with you."

Kopa smiled "Alright but you will have to be quiet."

The cub nodded before running after him.

* * *

Yes it is short probably will be longer next time remember no hate comments. bye


	5. Chapter 5

Kopa laid low in the grass making sure his prey didn't see him. Kopa turned to see Kion also very low and was very quiet.

Most cubs weren't quiet for even a few seconds, he would make a fine hunter one day. Kopa then turned his attention back to his hunting and crept closer to the small rabbit. The poor creature was happily nibbling on some grass and did not even know that it's life would come to an end. Kopa then pounced and the rabbit had no time to get sank his teeth into the rabbits neck ending it's life.

Kopa and Kion walked back to their cave and began to eat what Kopa had caught. The rabbit was small so it wouldn't fill them but it would keep them from starving. Soon learned that Kion was a very talkative cub, and was the leader of a team of animals called the lion guard and solved minor problems in the pridelands and would even fight hyenas. Which explained why Kion would sometimes act like a cub and then act like he was twice his age. Kopa looked down to see the cub finally fast asleep rubbing himself against Kopa. Kopa smiled and closed his eyes to try and get some sleep for they had a long day ahead of them.

* * *

After the "death" of Prince Kion, the lion guard felt as if they were not needed anymore because a lot of things changed after that. Zira was not only responsible for the death of Kion, but had also killed Janja and his clan. Jasiri and her clan left the outlands to find a new home, fearing Zira would want to destroy their clan. Since no hyenas have been invading the pridelands, the guard was not really needed. One day, Zira invaded the pridelands and the lion guard tried to stop her. That day they lost their bravest member Bunga in that battle. After his death, the lion guard broke up, and left the pridelands and was never seen again.

The pridelands wept for the lost of the lion guard, but soon rejoiced for it was time for Kiara's first hunt.

"Daddy?"

"You have to promise to let me do this on my own. Promise?" Kiara asked.

Simba hesitated, he looked at Nala for help but she just raised a eyebrow.

"All right. I promise." Simba said finally.

Kiara smiled and ran off to find a herd. Simba frowned, Nala looked at him and gave him a warm smile.

"She'll be fine." She said and walked back inside priderock.

Simba wanted to believe her, but after the events that had happened in the past week he just couldn't.

"Make sure she doesn't get hurt." Simba whispered to Timon and Pumbaa

And the two went of to search for the princess.

* * *

"Timon, what are you doing here?" Kiara said sternly

"Uh... shopping!" Timon said sheepishly.

"We thought a nice pelt for the den, throw pillows, a little potpourri..."

"My father sent you." Kiara spat

"After he promised to let me do this on my own."

"He lied!" Kiara said angrily

"He just doesn't want you to get hurt." Timon tried to explain.

"I should've known he'd never give me a real chance." Kiara yelled.

"I'll do this on my own - away from the Pridelands!"

"Hey, wait. Come back! - Come back here!" Timon yelled

"Kiara! Kiara, come back!"

"Oh, she's gone again!"

"Somebody's gotta get a beeper for this kid!"

* * *

Kopa woke up to find Kion not in the cave, Kopa immediately stood up and began to search for the cub.

"Kion!" He shouted

"Kion!"

Kopa eventually found the cub crying and looking into a pool of water.

"Kion, what's wrong?" Kopa asked the cub.

Kion looked up at him and sobbed harder. Kopa pulled Kion into a hug and asked again.

"Kion what's wrong?"

Kion took a deep breath before giving him a answer.

"My lion guard symbol.. it's gone!" The cub sobbed.

Kopa looked at the cubs shoulder and saw the symbol was no longer there.

"I must have did something wrong, I didn't mean it, I..." Kion sobbed into Kopa's fur, shaking.

Kopa pulled him closer rocking him back and forth.

"Shhhhh, you did nothing wrong."

"When we get back to the Pridelands we will figure out why it isn't there I promise."

Kion nodded and leaned into Kopa's embrace. They stayed this way for a while.


End file.
